Una entrevista con Moriarty nunca acaba bien
by goanago
Summary: Sherlock Holmes aún no conoce a John Watson, y sin embargo ya está en el radar del hombre más peligroso de Inglaterra: James Moriarty. Éste quiere saber más sobre el detective para poder empezar con sus juegos... mmm... una advertencia, la historia tendrá algo de violencia...
1. Chapter 1

**Una entrevista con Moriarty nunca acaba bien**

**Capítulo 1  
**

Lestrade salió de su oficina ya tarde. Había decidido ponerse al corriente con los informes de los últimos casos que había resuelto con la ayuda del _detective consultor_. Era muy difícil explicar en palabras sencillas y formales los extraños métodos con los que Sherlock Holmes resolvía sus casos, por lo que se tardó un poco más de lo esperado.

Al salir del edificio una ligera llovizna le dio la bienvenida. El detective levantó la cara y dejó que unas cuantas gotitas lo mojaran antes de abrir su paraguas. Pensó en lo difícil que era tomar un taxi vacío a esas horas y con lluvia para variar, por lo que se alegró de que el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando no estuviera lejos. Dormir a unas cuadras de Scotland Yard había sido la única ventaja de la pelea que había tenido con su esposa.

Al visualizar su edificio aceleró el paso, ansiando llegar al calor de su apartamento y sacarse los pantalones que ya se le habían mojado hasta los tobillos por los numerosos charcos en las banquetas.

Un carro se detuvo con una sacudida cuando él se disponía a cruzar la calle, estorbándole el paso. El chofer, de traje, bajó del auto sacando un paraguas grande y negro, y con elegancia rodeó el auto y le abrió la portezuela de atrás.

Lestrade lo miró durante unos momentos, pero el chofer sólo aguardaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

Con un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia Lestrade preguntó -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Ya sabía de lo se trataba, claro. Después de todo, si había algo que compartían los hermanos Holmes era su extraña e innecesaria afición a lo dramático, sin embargo, el hecho de que pudieran manejarlo cómo se les viniera en gana no significaba que él tuviera que ponérselos fácil.

-Debo insistir en que suba al auto Detective Inspector Lestrade, lo están esperando- dijo el chofer con seriedad.

Lestrade soltó un pequeño resoplido mientras asentía con la cabeza distraídamente. Consideró la posibilidad de negarse a ir, pero sabía que debía ser algo importante para que fueran por él a esas horas de la noche. Así que mientras cerraba su paraguas miró por sobre el auto hacia donde se encontraba su edificio, dedicándole una última mirada a su cómodo y caliente departamento antes de subir al vehículo.

En el momento mismo en el que la puerta se cerraba tras él, Lestrade sintió una extraña inquietud y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Su mirada se posó en el seguro, que no permitía que la puerta se abriera desde adentro y entonces se fijó en el vidrio opaco que lo separaba del conductor: inusualmente grueso, parecía blindado.

Cuando el auto arrancó un escalofrío amenazó con recorrerle la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse nervioso, así que tratando de conservar la calma sacó su teléfono celular y le mandó un mensaje a Sherlock Holmes.

(Tu hermano mandó un carro por mí ¿Alguna idea de por qué querría verme a ésta hora?)

Al mandar el mensaje se sintió inmediatamente mejor. Quizá estaba sobreactuando por el simple hecho de que lo habían ido a recoger con un tipo diferente de auto.

Al menos ya había alguien que sabía que no se encontraba en su departamento.

En eso estaba pensando cuando el coche se detuvo en frente de una fábrica que se encontraba a la orilla del río. No podrían haber pasado más de 10 minutos.

El chofer se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y cubrirlo con su paraguas, tomando el de Lestrade con la otra mano. Lo guió hacia la puerta principal de la fábrica, que también abrió, haciéndole una seña para que pasara.

Lestrade le echó un vistazo al interior. El interior de la fábrica estaba oscuro, pero todavía se podía oler la grasa caliente de las máquinas. No podía haber estado cerrada por más de un par de horas. Dio unos pasos vacilantes pero al no escuchar al chofer detrás de él volteó; justo en el momento en el que éste le cerraba la puerta de la fábrica. Su pulso se disparó al escuchar la llave girar.

Lestrade pensó inmediatamente en su arma, guardada bajo llave en su despacho.

Sacó nuevamente su celular pero antes incluso de poder desbloquearlo una voz le hizo dar un respingo.

-Buenas noches inspector- le dijo. Lestrade se giró en redondo quedando frente a un hombre también de traje, apenas iluminado por la luz de las farolas de la calle que entraba por las ventanas de la fábrica. No podía distinguir bien sus facciones pero su ancha sonrisa era evidente.

Lestrade esperó a que agregara algo más, pero aquel extraño personaje sólo sonreía.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó finalmente cuando el silencio y la intensidad de su mirada le resultaron insoportables.

-Satisfaciendo mi curiosidad- le contestó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos en un gesto de total comodidad. Como si no se encontrara en una oscura fábrica, encerrado con un completo extraño.

-Aceptó mi invitación de muy buena gana, Inspector- le dijo después de una pequeña pausa, y poniéndose inmediatamente serio preguntó -¿Creyó que se encontraría con Mycroft Holmes?

Lestrade se puso rígido.

El nombre del imponente hermano mayor de Sherlock, que ocupaba un "pequeño puesto" en el gobierno británico y que, sin embargo, tenía a su disposición a todo el servicio secreto, era una de las pocas cosas que ocultaba el detective al resto de la fuerza de Scotland Yard. Escucharlo en esas circunstancias y de los labios de aquel hombre le había hecho el efecto de una cubetada de agua fría.

Lentamente, aparentando una calma que no sentía, preguntó -¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere?

El hombre recuperó su sonrisa -Mi nombre, Inspector…- le dijo, acercándose tranquilamente, con sus manos aún descansando casualmente en sus bolsillos. -… le será proporcionado al final de nuestra pequeña entrevista. En cuanto a lo que quiero…- Lestrade se tensó, su interlocutor estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia. En sus oscuros ojos se podía entrever una inquietante amenaza -… es información- dijo -Quiero saberlo TODO- gritó de repente, sobresaltando a Lestrade -Sobre su relación con el hermano pequeño de _Mycroft…_- dijo con una mueca -… empezando por… cómo lo conoció.

Lestrade frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sherlock? ¿Quería saber cómo había conocido a Sherlock? No era una historia muy difundida, pero tampoco era un gran secreto de Estado.

En ese momento el celular que tenía olvidado en su mano vibró y sonó.

Había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Lestrade le echó una mirada a su celular y volteó a ver al hombre que había extendido la mano pidiéndole claramente su teléfono. Lestrade frunció aún más el entrecejo. Sin perderlo de vista e ignorando su mano extendida, abrió el mensaje.

Antes de que pudiera leerlo, sin embargo, sintió dos fuertes golpes en sus riñones que le hicieron doblar las rodillas y caer soltando una exclamación de dolor.

Habían unos diez hombres armados fuera del área iluminada a su alrededor, aguardando. Dos de ellos se habían adelantado y lo habían golpeado con la culata de sus armas. Lo tomaron de los brazos y bruscamente lo pusieron de nuevo en pie, mientras un tercero tomaba el celular que había caído al suelo y, bajando la mirada, se lo ofrecía al hombre de traje.

Cuando el relámpago de confusión y dolor hubo pasado, Lestrade estaba de nuevo de pie y los guardias habían vuelto a ocupar su lugar en la sombra. Ahora que sabía que estaban ahí, Lestrade comenzó a notar las numerosas siluetas que rodeaban la habitación. Con un esfuerzo y una mueca de dolor se enderezó y espero pacientemente a que el hombre de traje dejara de navegar por su celular.

-"_Tu hermano mandó un carro por mí ¿Alguna idea de por qué querría verme a ésta hora?_"- leyó sonriente. La mortecina luz del celular iluminando apenas los grandes y redondos ojos del hombre que fijaron luego su mirada en Lestrade -¿Notó las cámaras, Inspector? ¿La puerta? ¿El vidrio? ¿O fue sólo un presentimiento lo que le hizo sospechar?

Lestrade se mantuvo callado. Quería decir algo. Quería recitarle a aquel hombre todas las leyes que estaba transgrediendo manteniéndolo encerrado contra su voluntad, habiéndolo agredido y teniendo hombres armados a su disposición. Quería amedrentarlo de alguna forma.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

-¿Quiere saber la respuesta a su mensaje? ¿La respuesta del único que podría haberlo ayudado?- se aclaró la garganta parsimoniosamente y con voz de barítono leyó:

-"_Estoy seguro de que se enterará en cuanto llegue. Estoy ocupado. A menos que se trate de un caso no me escriba, Lestrade_"

Después de leer el mensaje fijó sus oscuros ojos en el inspector, quien, a pesar de haberse encarado antes con asesinos, violadores, abogados, reporteros amarillistas y rufianes en general sin alterarse lo más mínimo, sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Su mirada era el de un depredador cerniéndose sobre su presa.

* * *

Sherlock se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Su hermano al parecer no era capaz de comprender que si no contestaba a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes era porque no estaba ni remotamente interesado en lo que éste tuviera que decirle.

Su desfachatez era tal, que incluso a estas altas horas de la noche, había venido a molestarlo hasta su departamento. Con paraguas en mano, se encontraba sentado en el único sillón de la sala, ignorando las asesinas miradas que le mandaba su hermano.

El mensaje de texto interrumpió la disertación de Mycroft y Sherlock se alegró de tener un pretexto para salir de la habitación…

(Tu hermano mandó un carro por mí ¿Alguna idea de por qué querría verme a ésta hora?)

Sherlock regresó a la sala y sin decir una palabra le mostró el mensaje de texto a su hermano. Éste se permitió levantar una ceja antes de leerlo. Un momento después una sola arruga cruzó su ceño, levantó la vista hacia Sherlock y después de cruzar una mirada de entendimiento con éste, sacó su celular.

-Dana, localiza al Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade de inmediato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una entrevista con Moriarty nunca acaba bien**

**Capítulo 2**

Lestrade hizo un esfuerzo en sostenerle la dura y cruel mirada a aquel hombre durante un minuto entero, hasta que sin una orden aparente, dos de los guardias armados que los rodeaban se salieron de la formación, se metieron a una de las oficinas de la fábrica y prendieron las luces, con lo cual Lestrade, después de pestañear rápidamente dos o tres veces, pudo observar las máquinas a su alrededor, el inquietante círculo de guardias armados que los rodeaban y las duras y despiadadas facciones del hombre de traje. Lo más inquietante eran sus ojos, grandes e increíblemente negros, cómo si toda la luz se hubiera extinguido de ellos.

Los guardias que habían prendido las luces sacaron dos sillas que colocaron en el centro de la zona iluminada. Uno de ellos se sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y limpió la que era del hombre de traje, regresando después a su lugar.

El hombre se sentó abandonando todo asomo de sonrisa y le hizo una seña a Lestrade para que también tomara asiento.

Después de un pequeño titubeo Lestrade se sentó.

-Cuénteme, Inspector, ¿Cómo conoció a Sherlock Holmes?

Lestrade decidió no contarle nada. No le parecía información muy relevante, y sin embargo estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que le contara a éste hombre podría ser usado de una u otra forma en perjuicio del detective consultor. El hombre de traje chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente.

-Vamos, vamos, Inspector. La única forma de que salga de aquí es contestando a mis sencillas preguntas, la primera es ¿cómo lo conoció?-

Lestrade se mantuvo callado.

Casi de inmediato se escucharon los pasos de dos guardias detrás de él. Lestrade se levantó de la silla justo en el momento en que dos pares de manos intentaban asirlo por los hombros. En un solo movimiento se dio la vuelta, tomó la silla y les asestó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que los hizo caer al suelo, Lestrade se abalanzó sobre el arma de uno de ellos en el momento en que los otros guardias se abalanzaban sobre él. Arrodillado sobre el cuerpo del herido, apenas le había quitado el seguro a su arma cuando recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire y lo tumbó sobre un costado nublándole la mente durante un angustioso segundo, seguida por otra fuerte patada a sus testículos que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Apenas si notó cuando le quitaron el arma de la mano y lo sentaron de nuevo en la silla.

Durante unos momentos Lestrade no fue consciente más que de los vanos intentos que hacía su cuerpo para recuperar el aliento y del dolor que provenía de su entrepierna. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y entonces se dio cuenta de que le habían esposado las manos a los brazos de la silla.

El hombre de traje lo veía divertido.

-Me habría desilusionado mucho si no lo hubiera intentado siquiera- dijo y volviéndose a poner serio agregó -Pero, como ya le advertí, no saldrá de aquí hasta no responder a mis preguntas.- Después de una pausa agregó -A mí en lo personal, me gustaría que usted, Inspector, saliera de aquí en una sola pieza, y así pudiera ver las consecuencias de esta pequeña charla. _Pero…_- remarcó con una nota jovial -… eso depende enteramente de usted.

Lestrade se removió un poco en su asiento. El sonido de sus esposas chocando contra los brazos de la silla le hizo darse plena cuenta de su situación.

Estaba esposado a una silla, en un lugar aislado y a merced de un lunático enemigo de Sherlock que tenía numerosos hombres armados a su disposición. Le comenzaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y sintió en el pecho el rápido y fuerte latido de su corazón; pero a pesar de su creciente pánico trató de mantener una apariencia calmada.

El hombre frente a él hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia adelante diciendo con voz más seria -Nadie sabe que está aquí. Y mis hombres no son ajenos a la tortura… Usted, Inspector, hablará tarde o temprano… Dígame, ¿cómo conoció a Sherlock Holmes?

-Pregúnteselo a él- respondió Lestrade con voz firme.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco en una mueca demasiado exagerada.

-Bueno- dijo -Hice lo que pude- se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al Inspector. -Si no quiere decirme la respuesta… entonces ¡haré que la grite!

Uno de los guardias se adelantó, poniéndose frente a Lestrade. Le tomó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y en un movimiento rápido lo dobló hacia atrás. Lestrade no pudo evitar gritar y retorcerse en la silla. Un agudo dolor le recorrió de golpe todo el brazo y con cada movimiento que hacía una nueva descarga le sacudía todo el cuerpo. Sus gritos se transformaron en gruñidos y después de unos momentos comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Tenía la visión borrosa y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No pudo evitar mirarse la temblorosa mano. La visión de su dedo doblado en un ángulo extraño le produjo aún más dolor. El guardia, entonces, tomó su dedo y bruscamente lo regresó a su lugar. Lestrade había seguido sus movimientos con los ojos por lo que, anticipando su movimiento, había apretado los dientes evitando volver a gritar. Sin embargo no había forma de evitar el largo gemido gutural que retumbó en su pecho, salió de sus labios y que terminó en un sollozo.

Su dedo se hinchó inmediatamente y comenzó a pulsarle al ritmo de su desbocado corazón. El guardia le tomó entonces el dedo meñique y volteó a ver al hombre del traje, esperando instrucciones. Lestrade, siguiendo con dificultad su mirada se dio cuenta de que éste ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, sino que había vuelto a navegar por su celular. El hombre debió notar que lo miraban porque de pronto levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-No borra muy seguido sus mensajes, ¿verdad, Inspector?- y volteando a ver al guardia le dijo con una colérica mirada de impaciencia. –Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando?

El hombre se apresuró a doblarle el meñique al Inspector en un movimiento rápido y firme.

Lestrade no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, cuando una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo soltar un grito y retorcerse de nuevo en la silla. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento el dedo le fue una vez más acomodado súbitamente, dejándole la mano asimétricamente inflamada e hinchada.

El guardia entonces le preguntó en voz baja y grave -¿Cómo conoció a Sherlock Holmes?- Pues aunque sabía que a su jefe no le agradaba que otros fueran los que hablaran, también sabía que el dolor hacía que las personas olvidaran hasta lo que se les estaba preguntando.

Lestrade pestañeó rápidamente; podía sentir que seguía llorando. La pregunta lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿Cómo había conocido a Sherlock? La imagen de una escena del crimen en un alejado callejón le llegó de repente, casi podía escuchar la maltratada voz del tambaleante joven, que a pesar de su estado de intoxicación, le había descrito altaneramente al presunto asesino, las evidentes pistas que sus hombres habían pasado olímpicamente por alto, los últimos lugares que había frecuentado la víctima y donde podría hallar al asesino.

¿Cómo había conocido a Sherlock Holmes? ¿En verdad era tan importante esa información? ¿Por qué querían saberlo? ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudieran hacer con ello?

Apretó los dientes y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Le dolía la mano, le dolía mucho y no llevaban ni cinco minutos de tortura. Un miedo atenazante le envolvió el pecho.

Quería irse a casa, ¿Por qué no podía irse a casa?

El guardia entonces le dobló el dedo medio. Ésta vez ni siquiera intentó contener el grito de dolor que retumbó en la fábrica.

-¿Cómo conoció a Sherlock Holmes?- escuchó vagamente

Al no contestar, el dedo anular de la mano izquierda fue también doblado. Pero ésta vez no fue en un solo y rápido movimiento, sino que el guardia lo fue doblando lenta y angustiosamente, tomándose su tiempo, mientras Lestrade se removía y gritaba.

-¡NOOO! ¡AHHHH!

Lestrade comenzó a hacer entonces ruidos ininteligibles, no quería hablar, no debía hablar, pero quería que el dolor se detuviera. Comenzó a balbucear mientras se removía torpemente en la silla. Cuando sintió que le soltaban la mano bajó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo conoció?

-Yo… yo…

Lestrade no sabía por qué las palabras no le salían de la boca. No podía. Físicamente no podía articular esa oración.

Su mano le pulsaba, las lágrimas se le secaban en las mejillas.

-Yo…

-¡Aburrido!- gritó entonces el hombre de traje alzando la mirada -No hay tiempo para sus balbuceos, Lestrade, tengo otras cosas que hacer… HABLE AHORA o…

Lestrade abrió los ojos al escuchar su apellido, y levantó la mirada al escuchar que se cargaba un arma. El guardia enfrente de él le apuntaba con su pistola directamente a la cabeza. Lestrade podía oler la pólvora y el metal. Un sudor frío perló su frente. Volteó a ver al hombre de traje y leyó en sus ojos una sentencia de muerte segura si no hablaba de una vez.

Podía sentir su mano adolorida y el pánico distribuyéndose por sus venas cómo veneno, nublándole la vista y distendiendo su vejiga. No quería morir. No así.

La boca del arma le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Me… Yo… Fue…

Trató de enfocar su vista una vez más en el hombre de traje, pero cuando lo logró no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Inspector… - la voz juguetona le erizó los vellos de la nuca. La amenaza estaba implícita en cada sílaba.

Lestrade se sentía perdido, solo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-En… en una… escena… del crimen… - dijo con voz pastosa y muy baja.

La pistola le dio otro pequeño empellón en su frente. Lestrade intentó aclararse la garganta y hablar un poco más fuerte.

-Hubo un… asesinato… en un… callejón… - dijo tratando de controlar su respiración, ya que estaba empezando a hiperventilar -Sh… Sherlock… - Lestrade dejó salir otras lágrimas, ya no de dolor, sino de rabia e impotencia -Sherlock se acercó y nos dijo donde… donde encontrar al asesino.

El hombre de traje sonrió.

-¿Qué edad tenía Sherlock?

Lestrade cerró los ojos. No, no, no… eso era información personal.

Pero, ¿No estaba eso en el registro de la policía? Habían abierto un informe. Él había abierto ese informe. No era información confidencial, ¿o sí?

-Veinti… veintitrés.

El hombre lo miraba ávidamente.

-¿Supusieron que él era el asesino?

Lestrade asintió sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de su interlocutor. Recordó las órdenes de su entonces superior. Las protestas del joven…

Los ojos negros y vacíos del hombre lo taladraron con la mirada. Lestrade se sintió obligado a agregar algo más

-Estuvo en custodia… pero, tuvimos que soltarlo… por… falta de pruebas.

El hombre seguía viéndolo con un odio hambriento, engullendo sus palabras cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y Lestrade supo que tenía que seguir hablando.

-Yo… hablé con él…

Recordó la primera impresión que había tenido al escuchar de boca de aquel arrogante joven, que no paraba de temblar por la necesidad de drogas en su sistema, una descripción detallada de lo que había hecho ese día junto a pequeños retazos de su vida.

-Capturamos al verdadero culpable… con la información que él nos dio y…

Lestrade le había ofrecido a ese joven ser un consultor de la policía con la condición de que se desintoxicara y de que permaneciera limpio. Pero… ¿cuántas personas más sabían que Sherlock había sido un vagabundo drogadicto en su juventud? Quizá… quizá Mycroft había borrado cualquier documento que hiciera referencia a esa particular etapa de la vida de su hermano.

-… y lo he consultado… desde entonces.

El hombre de traje se inclinó hacia Lestrade y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hacía Sherlock en aquel callejón?- preguntó el hombre de traje con voz baja y grave.

Lestrade comenzó a temblar. Sherlock había estado drogándose en una calle aledaña; se había acercado dando tumbos soltando sin ton ni son, datos y cifras, sacando conclusiones… pero hablar sobre la pasada adicción de Sherlock parecía una verdadera traición. Sintió palpitar sus dedos lastimados y no supo que contestar.

Recordó sus propios interrogatorios. Siempre iniciaba preguntando algo que ya supiera, para asegurarse que el sospechoso le estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué tanto sabía aquel hombre?

Los negros ojos brillaron un momento.

-¿Qué tanto aprecia su vida, Lestrade? ¿Moriría guardando un secreto así?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Lestrade no dijo nada. La poca voluntad que aún le quedaba le decía que no abriera la boca. Apretó los dientes. No diría nada más. No debía decir nada más.

Sin embargo lo invadió una profunda tristeza al saberse ya muerto. No importaba si hablaba o no. Lo matarían de todas formas y... no había podido despedirse de su esposa. Después de la pelea que habían tenido, él se había salido sin siquiera voltearla a ver. No intentó detener la pesada lágrima de desesperanza que le salió.

Lo único que le quedaba era morir tan dignamente cómo pudiera.

El hombre de traje sonrió burlón, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una entrevista con Moriarty nunca acaba bien**

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Todavía nada? ¿De qué sirve entonces toda la vigilancia en la que me tienes las 24 horas del día?

Mycroft apretó levemente los labios como toda respuesta.

Sherlock había estado dando vueltas por la habitación. Lo único útil que había podido hacer era mandar un mensaje señuelo para despistar a los captores de Lestrade.

Mycroft se había puesto en contacto con su gente para que monitorearan las cámaras de seguridad e intentaran rastrear el teléfono del Inspector.

En el momento en el que Sherlock, con un malhumorado resoplido, se dejaba caer en el sillón para retirarse a su palacio mental, su celular sonó, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

El detective frunció el ceño al ver de quién era.

Lestrade.

(Todo bien sexy. Tu hermano es un mojón de mierda. Me ofreció dinero para espiarte… otra vez. xoxo)

Mycroft notó el pequeño crispamiento en las manos de Sherlock.

-¿Qué dice?

Sherlock le mostró el mensaje a su hermano

-Tenemos que encontrarlo Mycroft. Saben que los estamos buscando.

* * *

-Muy bien, Inspector. Muy bien… Ahora pasemos a la relación que tiene con Mycroft. ¿Cómo se tratan entre hermanos?

Lestrade respiraba ahora con dificultad. Tenía la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar y aunque todavía en sus momentos lúcidos se negaba a hablar, el dolor era a veces demasiado insoportable.

Su brazo derecho se encontraba completamente quemado… Después de haberle desgraciado sus cinco dedos le habían quitado las esposas, y mientras uno de los guardias le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, y otro lo sujetaba fuertemente a él, un tercero lo iba quemando lentamente. Con una especie de encendedor eléctrico que había en la fábrica le recorrieron todo el brazo una y otra vez. Gritó y se removió en la silla desesperado por alejarse del fuego, pero en vano. Intentó suplicar, pero eran oídos sordos a los que se dirigía.

El brazo se le llenó inmediatamente de ampollas; ampollas grandes que cuando se quemaban se rompían y se coloreaban parduzcas. Su brazo se iba chamuscando frente a sus ojos. Duró así dos minutos enteros, hasta que al fin con voz ahogada pudo decir -¡Se drogaba! ¡Se drogaba!… Sherlock… se drogaba…

A una señal del hombre de traje los guardias habían retirado la llama de su brazo.

-Continúe- le ordenó.

Lestrade tragó saliva.

_Sherlock perdóname._

Le contó todo lo que sabía. Qué drogas eran las que usaba y cuánto tiempo estuvo luchando contra su adicción… las noches de peligro, su recaída…

-Muy bien, Inspector. Muy bien…-

* * *

-Ya tienen la dirección- le comunicó Mycroft a su hermano. Éste se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¿Donde?- preguntó rápidamente

-Ya hay un equipo en camino, Sherlock, no hay necesidad…- comenzó Mycroft.

-¿DONDE?- lo interrumpió Sherlock con los dientes apretados.

* * *

Sabía que no iba a servir de nada hablar.

Lo sabía.

Lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

No tenía que haber dicho nada…

Lestrade se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la fábrica. Recriminándose su traición. Después de haberles dicho todo lo que sabía sobre Sherlock, lo que gracias a Dios era poco, lo habían seguido torturando.

Lo habían golpeado una y otra vez, lo habían seguido quemado, cortado… y al final, antes de dejarlo ahí tirado en la oscuridad, el hombre de traje se había acercado a él y le había susurrado su nombre.

Ahora se desangraba lentamente. El dolor lo hacía retorcerse, pero al mismo tiempo cada pequeño movimiento era una nueva tortura para él. Los segundos parecían horas y a Lestrade no le quedaba más que apretar los dientes y cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando morir.

Varios ruidos lo sacaron de su solitario suplicio. Entre muchas voces, golpes y ruidos reconoció la del Detective.

-Sherlock…- murmuró sintiendo una oleada de emociones que le hicieron derramar más lágrimas, sintió una abrasante y terrible vergüenza mezcladas con una injusta e inmerecida ira hacia el detective, que lo hacía sentir más culpable aún.

-Lestrade- la voz grave sonó muy cerca de él -¡Está aquí!- gritó entonces -¡Traigan a los paramédicos!- Lestrade hizo una mueca, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y todos esos ruidos no ayudaban.

-Sherlock…- intentó levantar su brazo izquierdo al que sólo le habían hecho unos cuantos cortes, ya que el derecho estaba completamente inutilizado pero las firmes manos del detective lo detuvieron.

-No te muevas- le ordenó -Los paramédicos ya vienen

Lestrade sintió que se desvanecía, pero no podía irse sin decirle… sin decirle a Sherlock…

-Moriarty…- dijo juntando sus fuerzas a duras penas

-¿Qué?

-Su… nombre… es Moriarty- alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen, esta historia fue escrita con fines recreativos únicamente. **


End file.
